


A Big Change

by angelcumclean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Louis, fat kink, fat louis, feeder harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean
Summary: Harry and Louis broke up three years ago, they haven't seen each other since. Harry meets him at a party, but he looks nothing like he did when they dated.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Big Change

"Hi! You came!" Niall hugged Harry and he could immediately feel himself relax at the familiarity and safety of Niall's hug. At that moment he realised just how much he'd missed his friend. 

"Hi, Niall. Zayn." 

Niall's friend Zayn stood behind him, looking bored as usual. Harry and Zayn didn't exactly get along, but they managed to treat each other nicely for Niall's sake. They both cared for Niall in an almost brotherly way. 

"Come with me, I'll get you a drink," Niall said and dragged Harry inside by his hand. 

Harry had been studying like crazy for the past months, and now that spring break had arrived Niall had insisted that Harry must go out more and have more fun. And Harry unwillingly agreed. Sure, he'd been working his ass off at uni, but going partying with Niall didn't really feel very relaxing. Harry felt like he was done partying, leaving that behind in his teen years. Now at 23 he didn't quite enjoy it like he used to. 

But as usual, Niall managed to persuade him.

So, he followed Niall into the party. 

Niall took him, and Zayn followed them, to a couch where he said, "Sit here, and I'll be right back with a drink for you." Niall reached his arm out and poked Harry's nose as he said 'you'. 

Zayn plopped down next to him. "So, how have you been?" Zayn said, not making eye contact, looking around the room. 

"Uhm, I've been OK, you know? How are you doing? How are things with Liam?" 

"It's good. We went to his parents country house the other week, it was really nice." 

"Oh, that's nice." Harry couldn't give less of a fuck. He would rather not hear Zayn talk about his perfect, lovely, relationship. 

"Actually, we had a few friends come visit over a night, and Louis came. Rarely see him since, you know, but he's actually real fun to be around." 

Harry rolled his eyes, Zayn still wasn't looking at him, so he hoped he didn't catch it. Why would he bring up Louis, his ex? Sure, it had been nearly three years since they broke up, but it was still a little sore. Harry surely didn't like being reminded of it. 

"Hiiii, boys, what did I miss?" Niall came up to them again, smiling and giggling, and Harry noticed first now that Niall was not as sober as he first had thought. He had a big plastic cup with something pink in it, that he handed to Harry. 

"Uh, we were just talking about how me and Liam went up to the cabin la-" 

"Oh! That reminds me," Niall interrupted, "guess who's here? Louis!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry said, and Niall stopped smiling. 

"What? I didn't know he was gonna be here! Well, I didn't know until today." 

"You should have told me! I wouldn't have come." Harry tried to stand up but Niall came closer.

"Calm down, H," Niall squeezed down between Harry and Zayn and wrapped his arm around Harry, "I think it's time you and Louis have a talk. You can't keep avoiding each other. It's not healthy." 

"Yes, we can. And we will. At least I will, I'm leaving." Harry said, again trying to stand up, but again Niall pushed him down. 

"Come on, don't be dumb, we're doing this. You can't keep avoiding him at all costs like a teenager. It's embarrassing. And it's weird, for us. When you broke up all your mutual friends had to either pick a side or join your weird game of avoiding each other. It's pathetic, honestly. What's the big problem?" 

Harry swallowed. He knew Niall was right. He and Louis had to stop avoiding each other, well, it was only really Harry who avoided him. And it's not like they had to become friends, just be able to be in the same room. Harry took a deep breath. "OK. I'll stay." 

"Yes, finally! Let's find him!" 

•

Niall held Harry's hand hard in his and dragged him with him, like a dog on a leash, looking for Louis. 

They went into a room where the music wasn't as loud, and Niall suddenly stopped. 

They were now standing by a group of people, who were talking and laughing with drinks in their hands. Harry's eyes were glued to the floor, his cheeks were pink with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Niall! I've been looking for you!" A guy, Harry recognised his voice as Niall's friend Luke, hugged Niall tightly. Then he turned to Harry, "Harry! I havent seen you in ages!" This forced Harry to take his eyes of off the floor and meet Luke's warm smile, and when Luke hugged him softly he realised that he really missed this; being able to hang out with Louis' (previously Harry's too) friends. He truly hadn't seen Luke in ages, and that realisation made him sad. Niall was right, he had to stop being so childish. 

"Hi." Harry said, "So nice to see you." But Luke had already turned his attention back to the group, who were all in on this heated conversation about Taylor Swift, wether to love or to hate her and her music. 

And that's when he saw Louis. 

He didn't recognise him at first. He looked... different, to put it lightly. He was bigger. And it wasn't just a few pounds, he must have put on nearly 50lbs. Maybe even more. 

Harry was shocked, needless to say. His first thought was; why did nobody tell him? But why would they, it's not like body weight is a big deal. And nobody talked to him about Louis anyway. 

He didn't look bad, not at all. He looked... happy, comfortable. He looked content and relaxed. He was standing with a beer in his hand and talking loudly. Then he caught Harry's eyes, and he smiled. Not a fake smile, not even forced, just a kind, maybe a little shy, smile. And Harry's cheeks immediately heated up. 

Harry hadn't said a single word, he just kind of stood there awkwardly, much to Niall's dislike. So Niall being Niall, once again grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him with him the few steps to where Louis was standing. Harry barely understood what was going on until Naill said, "Hi! Louis! Harry wanted to say hi," then he let go of his hand, and turned around, smiling, and walked away towards Luke, leaving him alone with Louis. 

Harry would have been mad at Niall if it wasnt for the fact that all he could focus on was Louis, and the millions of butterflies in his belly and his increasing heartbeat. He couldn't get a word out. 

And Louis, being the calm, confident and assertive guy he once fell for, smiled softly and said, "Harry. It's been a while." 

Harry felt like he might pass out, but tried to hide his nervousness, "Yeah. I didn't know you were gonna be here. Nice seeing you." 

"Do you really mean that? I mean, you've been avoiding me for what, three years?" 

Harry suddenly felt angry with Louis. It's not like Louis was completely innocent. He was the one who broke his heart. 

He wanted to leave a rude comment, or say something petty, but decided that he was better than that. He was here to make up with Louis once for all, not to rip up old wounds. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Thats kind of why I'm here. With you I mean. Niall said- I mean, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so... childish. I dont hate you or anything. So.. yeah.." 

Harry looked down at his shoes, waiting for Louis to reply, but he didn't. Instead Harry felt arms wrap around him, Louis hugged him tight. The butterflies in Harry's stomach went crazy, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around him. "Thanks," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry couldn't help but notice the difference in Louis' body. He felt soft. Not at all like when they were dating, when he went to the gym four times a week, defined abs and big biceps. This was entierly different, and it made Harry's cheeks turn hot. He didn't want Louis to let go, but after only a few seconds he did. 

When Louis let go of him, he smiled at him and begun to turn away from him, as to walk away. For some reason Harry didn't want him to go, and before he could stop himself he said, "Wait, Louis!" 

Louis turned to him, "Yeah?" 

Harry panicked, he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to keep talking to Louis. To learn what he had been up to. To touch him again. 

"Uhm, I just... I just wanted to know where you got that beer!" 

Louis smirked at him, Harry didn't drink beer, and Louis certainly knew that. His lie was as obvious as could be, but Louis played along. 

"I can grab you one if you'd like. They're in the kitchen." 

•

And so Harry followed Louis into the kitchen. 

"Here you go." Louis said, handing Harry a beer and taking one more for himself.

"Thanks." Harry opened the can and took a sip, and tried not to grimace as the bitter liquid hit his tongue. He swallowed. 

Louis nodded to two chairs and a table in the kitchen, "Do you wanna sit down?" 

Harry nodded and they did. 

"So, what have you been up to? Are you seeing someone?" Louis said. He sat down comfortably, leaning back on the chair, legs apart. He looked older, more masculine in a way. Harry tried not to stare. 

Harry didn't know why Louis' new... look, intrigued him so much. But it did. He watched Louis chug the last drops of his beer and open up the other, and as he gulped down a big part of the new can, Harry could easily imagine how Louis had gotten... heavier. 

He always had an appetite. Harry used to watch him pack down two pizzas in one sitting, and always get amused as to how he could fit so much food in such a little body. But back then he worked out like crazy, so he stayed small, fit. Harry tried not to stare at his gut that looked too big for his tight t-shirt. Certainly no sixpack anywhere to see anymore. 

"I'm in uni. Been studying hard. It's a lot. And no, I'm not seeing anyone. Haven't really seriously dated anyone since... you." Harry took a few big sips of his beer. It tasted awful, but he'd rather not be sober for this conversation. "How about you, how's life treating you?" 

Louis smiled, "Pretty good, I must say. Got a well paying job. Got a nice flat. I can't complain." Louis patted his belly, making Harry tighten up in his seat. "I packed on a few, but that's life, I guess." 

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. Something about Louis proudly, yet shyly rubbing his soft gut made Harry feel all... hot. Aroused, almost. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know more. 

"Are you still going to the gym?" Harry felt embarrassed asking, but he couldn't stop himself. Louis obviously wasn't working out, it was clear to see.

Louis chuckled, "Uhm, no, not in a while. Not in two... two years. Maybe more." Again Louis put his hand on his gut, as to confirm that it was really there. Harry shivered. 

"You look good, tho. You look... happy. Healthy." 

Louis smiled. "Thank you, Harry, but you don't have to say that."

"No, I really mean it. I think you look," Harry cleared his throat, "I think you look better." 

Suddenly there was this weird tension in the room. Louis didn't say anything, neither did Harry. For once Louis was the one to blush. 

"Thank you. Really, thanks. I've been feeling, you know, a bit insecure. You look good. Fit. You look like you live at the gym." 

Harry twitched in his seat as he felt Louis' eyes look him up and down. Suddenly Harry became aware that maybe he wasn't the only one who felt the attraction. The familiar yet forbidden feeling of flirting with Louis was exciting. He took another sip of his beer. 

"Yeah, I mean, I work out. It's a nice distraction from... life." 

Louis nodded, understanding. He chuckled, "I guess some people cope by going to the gym, others by drinking beer." 

The thought of Louis drinking beer, treating himself with food, and relaxing rather than going to the gym made Harry feel some sort of way. He loved seeing Louis like this, comfortable. 

As expected, yet to Harry's disappointment, nothing more really happened that night. Harry and Louis left the party as friends, or at least more than not friends, to everyone's surprise. 

The next time Harry would see Louis was at a barbecue Zayn and Liam hosted.

The couple had moved in together and wanted to celebrate it by having a barbecue in their backyard with their closest friends. Niall was very excited, and he made that very clear as he sat next to Harry in the passenger seat as Harry drove them to Zayn and Liam's house. "See, now that you aren't religiously avoiding Louis anymore you can actually come to all the fun things we others do! You should listen to me more often, you know." 

Niall paused for Harry to reply, but he just kept his eyes on the road. Although he wouldn't admit it, Harry was very glad Niall had forced him to come to terms with his Ex. And he was excited to spend more time with his friends. 

"Oh! Turn right here! We're almost there!" 

,

They we're immediately greeted by Liam in the doorway, "Hi! Welcome in, the others are in the backyard. There's beer outside, help yourselves." 

Louis, Zayn, Luke and Luke's boyfriend Calum were sitting at a table in the backyard. Harry said hi to everyone and sat down, next to Louis. 

Niall walked into the backyard, a wine box and glasses in hand, smiling like the obnoxiously happy person he was, and following him came Liam with a plate of meat and vegetables that were to be grilled. 

Niall sat down next to Harry, "Harry, for you," Niall handed him a wine glass. 

"I'm driving, Niall." 

"Oh, right!" Niall took the glass for himself and poured himself some wine. 

"Finally some food! I'm starving." Louis said, beer in hand. 

"The empty bag of chips in front of you says otherwise." Zayn teased. 

"Oh, shut up. I haven't eaten since lunch, give me a break." 

Harry's cheeks reddened. He felt that familiar feeling of... something that came when Louis was around. Something about how he made no effort at all to hide how he had put on so much weight made Harry squirm in his seat. Louis' outfit of choice didn't help either. His jeans looked like they were about to burst, cutting into his belly, giving him a muffin top. His belly spilled over his jeans and almost sat in his lap. All of this was clear for Harry to see due to the two sizes too small t-shirt he was wearing. He must be somewhat oblivious to his weight gain, if not he would have surely bought new clothes. The ones he was wearing were clearly outgrown. 

Harry was sort of lost in his own thought until Liam announced that the food was ready and they all started eating. 

Louis packed on a hefty amount of food on his plate, and opened another beer. Harry managed to keep his focus on his own food and the conversation with the boys, rather than staring at Louis shoving food into his mouth, at least until Louis was on his third portion. He packed on another huge burger, lots of fries and vegetables draped in sauce, and yet another beer. Harry couldn't help but watch as Louis happily and eagerly ate his food, even tho he surely must be quite full from the two burgers he already had and the copious amount of potato fries. 

Louis swallowed the last piece of his burger and chugged it down with his beer, "Oof, I'm starting to get full." Contrary to what he just said he kept shoving food into his mouth, and Harry's eyes were big. For some reason Harry wanted him to continue, he wanted him to eat all that he wanted. "I'm getting a beer, do you want one, Louis?" Harry stood up to get a beer. He didn't want one, he simply wanted an excuse to provide Louis with another one. 

"Yes, thanks." Louis said, and swallowed the last drops of his beer. 

The conversation around the table continued, but Harry was distracted. Louis had gone in for a fourth burger, and Harry was now hot all over. 

Louis bit into his burger, "This is really good, Liam. You're a good cook." 

"Thank you, I just threw some things on the grill, nothing special." 

"Whatever you did it's really good." 

Louis put down the half of the burger that was left and leaned down on his chair. He put a hand on his belly and looked a bit pained for a moment. Then he sucked in his stomach to undo his pants, then he pulled down his t-shirt that had risen up on his stuffed belly, uselessly since it would just ride up again in a minute. Then he grabbed his burger and continued eating. 

Harry sat quietly on his chair, having an inner crisis on why he just got shamefully hard watching Louis eat until he had to unbutton his pants. 

Louis managed to finish his food and leaned back down again, one hand on his swollen belly and a beer in the other. He truly looked stuffed, his already tight t-shirt looked like it might burst. And his soft belly looked expanded and round. 

Harry almost didn't believe what he did then, "Louis, do you want my fries? I'm finished." Harry pushed his plate with fries to Louis. 

Harry didn't quite know why but he wanted Louis to keep eating. Keep getting fuller. More satisfied. 

"Thanks, mate." Louis said, and mindlessly started eating fry after fry. 

It wasn't until Niall patted him on his thigh that Harry realised how late it was. Niall had work in the morning and Harry had promised to give him a ride home. 

"Guys, I hate to say it but me and Niall will have to leave soon." Harry said. 

The boys encouraged them to stay. "I have work tomorrow, guys. My boss is an ass, I'll have to be there." Niall explained. 

"Aren't you driving past my place on your way home? Would you mind giving me a ride as well?" Louis said, eating the last one of his fries. 

"Sure, but we're leaving now." Harry said. 

"No problem," Louis said and chugged down the last of his beer. Before he stood up to leave, he leaned back and tried to button his pants, but failed. Harry thought he might pass out at the sight of Louis hopelessly sucking in his gut to try to get the pants to close. At last he got it, and his belly looked rounder than ever squeezed into those pants. 

"OK, let's go," Louis said, and stood up. Harry did too, as if he hadn't just witnessed the most confusingly erotic moment in his life. 

After saying their goodbyes the three boys hopped in the car. Harry driving and Louis next to him and Niall in the backseat. 

It was pretty quiet in the car. Not an awkward silence, just quiet. 

Niall's apartment was the first stop, and then there were just Harry and Louis. 

They were driving in silence until they heard a DING and Harry didn't understand what it was, until he saw that he button of Louis' pants had given in. His gut was now spilling out on his lap. 

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, Louis had just ate himself out of his pants. 

"Oh, shit. I probably shouldn't have eaten that much." Louis said. 

"You should probably get some new clothes, Louis."


End file.
